(a) Field of the Invention
Industry regulatory organizations have created performance restrictions for ball bats. The present invention relates to a ball bat with an internal impact dampening means. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ball bat with a handle, a barrel, and a central tube positioned coaxially within the barrel. The central tube includes at least one restriction member capable of limiting the deformation experienced by the ball bat upon impact of a ball. Precisely limiting the deformation of the ball bat allows the present invention to achieve, but not exceed, performance substantially equal to the maximum performance allowed by industry regulatory organizations and maintain that level of performance over a substantial length of the ball bat.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Baseball and softball are very popular sports in the United States, Japan, Cuba, and elsewhere. While ball bats have traditionally been made of wood, metallic and/or composite ball bats having generally cylindrical, hollow barrels have emerged in recent years.
The performance of a ball bat is related to the force imparted to a ball upon impact. In a collision between a ball and a bat, enormous energy is required to halt and reverse the direction of a fast moving ball in a fraction of a second. Upon impact, a portion of this kinetic energy is converted into temporary compression or deformation of the ball bat. Much of this stored energy is returned to the ball as it leaves the bat. This phenomenon is generally referred to as the “trampoline effect.” The barrel of a ball bat has an optimal hitting area where the trampoline effect is maximized, referred to as the bat's “sweet spot.”
One issue affecting high performance ball bats is the introduction of performance restrictions on ball bats by industry regulatory organizations governing organized play. Many of these organizations have imposed limits or restrictions on the maximum performance of ball bats. In particular, a need exists for a ball bat capable of achieving, but not exceeding, performance substantially equal to the maximum performance allowed by industry regulatory organizations and maintaining that level of performance over a substantial length of the ball bat.